


i know all your smiles

by miyaosamu (kunimi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Timeskip, i guess, i just wanted to write them being fond & affectionate & in their feelings on airy's bday!!, meian brat tamer big hands kuroo brat small waist it all adds up babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/miyaosamu
Summary: “You’re abrat,”Meian says, stretching out one of his arms behind him to grab onto the headboard. He uses the leverage to pull himself up slightly. Tetsurou’s mouth feels a little dry, watching the way his arm flexes, and seeing the hints of his back as he twists slightly. Tetsurou can see the scratch marks he left. He resists the urge to sweep his lips over them in a kiss.“You like it,” Tetsurou hums. It isn’t a question wrapped up in a claim. It isn’t.Something in Meian’s eyes shifts anyway. “I do,” he agrees, and buries his free hand in Tetsurou’s hair.meian shūgo is many things, but perhaps most incredibly, he's tetsurou's.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Meian Shuugo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	i know all your smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> this was just a little drabble i wrote for airy's bday!! was originally posted in messy twt screencap form [here!](https://twitter.com/KUNlKAGE/status/1356445317881765889)
> 
> one day i will write more (eyes at jenna) but i wanted to contribute to the tag for a bit so <3 stan meikuroo (happy birthday again airy!!) (it is not airy's bday anymore i just think we should celebrate her again)

“Suga-chan called you a cradle snatcher,” Tetsurou hums, tracing lines along the grooves of Meian’s torso, like he’s mapping the path of his body. Committing it to memory.

Meian frowns. “I’m not _that_ much older than you,” he says.

Tetsurou laughs. “No, he was delighted,” he says, smirking. “Told me to live all his college fantasies.”

Meian’s eyebrows shoot up. “Me specifically?”

“Nah, I think he just really wanted a sugar daddy,” Tetsurou muses. “He’s with Kai now so it’s all worked out, but it doesn’t surprise me at all that Suga-chan has a naughty streak.”

Meian is looking at him with amusement. “I’m not really your sugar daddy, though, am I?” he says wryly.

Tetsurou’s mind flashes to Kenma, shaking his head furiously at him and pushing one of his credit cards at him. _I am buying your silence_ , he’d told Tetsurou. _Go get a hotel room and do – whatever your fantasies are there. Anything. As long as I don’t have to hear about it._

Tetsurou grins. “You _are_ daddy though,” he purrs, raising his head from Meian’s chest to give him a wicked grin.

“You’re a _brat_ ,” Meian says, stretching out one of his arms behind him to grab onto the headboard. He uses the leverage to pull himself up slightly. Tetsurou’s mouth feels a little dry, watching the way his arm flexes, and seeing the hints of his back as he twists slightly. Tetsurou can see the scratch marks he left. He resists the urge to sweep his lips over them in a kiss.

“You like it,” Tetsurou hums. It isn’t a question wrapped up in a claim. It isn’t.

Something in Meian’s eyes shifts anyway. “I do,” he agrees, and buries his free hand in Tetsurou’s hair. He strokes his scalp, threading his fingers through the unruly strands, and smiles down at Tetsurou.

It’s a different smile than usual. Rarer, maybe. The first smile Tetsurou ever received from Meian Shūgo was cool and disinterested, a polite glance at the new JVA employee who came down to check on the team and exchanged an extensive handshake with Bokuto. The second was appraising, but still didn’t take much notice of him—more _get a load of this kid_ than _i want a load of this kid_ , much to Tetsurou’s disappointment at the time. (He’d had a crush from the outset. Fucking sue him. Meian Shūgo has been super fucking hot since the day Tetsurou met him, twenty-two years old and fresh into the JVA, all bright eyes and lazy smirk and wanting to make a _difference_ , just like Nekomata-sensei did for him. He’s always been hot, but now Meian Shūgo is a thousand more things to Tetsurou – patient enough to take Bokuto to an accountant to learn how to file his taxes, but too impatient to teach him himself; someone who can’t cook for shit, but has charmed so many of the owners of the local ramen shops that they all give him extra anyway; strong enough to throw Tetsurou over his shoulder, what the fuck, way to awaken ninety new fantasies and ruin Tetsurou for anyone without an incredible arm routine at the gym, thanks for that, babe; responsible and protective over his team, even when he thinks they’re being fucking idiots; and, maybe most unimaginably, Tetsurou’s.

He’s _Tetsurou’s_.)

This smile isn’t like the fifth, sixth and seventh ones Tetsurou received, amused and wry, accompanied by a raised eyebrow, like he was surprised at how daring Tetsurou’s flirting could be. It’s not like the ninth or tenth, exasperated but gentle as he put a drunk Tetsurou into an Uber after a MSBY Black Jackals event to celebrate the sponsors. It’s not even like the fifteenth, sharp and aroused, with teeth gleaming and lips curling at the edges with something challenging. It’s not the amused laughter of the fortieth one, discovered when watching one of Oikawa’s shitty alien movies, nor the rueful fifty-third, spreading across Meian’s face when he managed to burn rice at 5am because he didn’t want to wake Tetsurou up when he had to go to training, but was still hungry enough to attempt cooking.

It’s softer than any of them, a little more tender than Tetsurou’s used to. Amused, yes, because it wouldn’t be Meian smiling at Tetsurou if there wasn’t some wry amusement to it, but there’s something headying in it, something Tetsurou doesn’t even know how to name.

He’s seen this smile before, he thinks. Maybe. In the drowsiest hours of the night, when he’s curling into Meian’s side, and Meian wraps his arms around him. Presses a kiss to his forehead. Cups his ass for a goodnight squeeze, before settling his hands on Tetsurou’s waist. They’re so big. They always feel like an anchor. Something to keep him safe, mostly, but a little like something to keep him at Meian’s side.

Tetsurou likes that.

“I do,” Meian repeats, a little softer this time, and moves his hand from Tetsurou’s hair, trailing it down the side of his face. He cups his cheek, then lifts his chin, and leans forward to press his lips against Tetsurou’s.

Tetsurou hums into the kiss. He likes everything they do together, whether it’s getting ramen at the place near the Jackals’ training grounds after Tetsurou finishes work on days he’s down in Higashiōsaka, or Tetsurou riding Meian with his hands bound with one of his shitty work ties (or once, memorably, the lanyard bearing his VIP Access to V-League games), or grinding against each other in the shower, or sending each other dog pics when they’re in different cities, but he thinks this might be his favourite.

These moments, just for them, where Meian’s hands are used to touch Tetsurou gently instead of draw moans from him – where his lips are on Tetsurou’s, moving against them with a slow ease, like all he wants to do is explore everything Tetsurou has to give him – where Meian and Tetsurou exist together, with no worry about anything else. _Yes,_ Tetsurou thinks, as Meian’s tongue slips into his mouth. This is his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurokenns) (or on my [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/KUNlKAGE))
> 
> twt post for this fic [here!](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/status/1363317410061639684?s=20)
> 
> also!!! check out airy's excellent meian analysis [here](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro/status/1309720848216084480?s=20) if you want brainrot about his fuck off huge hands lmao
> 
> & again, this drabble was originally posted on twt [here](https://twitter.com/KUNlKAGE/status/1356445317881765889)


End file.
